


Dying in a Fireball

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Rape/Non-con References, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:58:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 232: Char. Set during The Year That Never Was, between ‘The Sound of Drums’ and ‘Last of the Time Lords’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dying in a Fireball

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 232: Char. Set during The Year That Never Was, between ‘The Sound of Drums’ and ‘Last of the Time Lords’.

Jack is like the phoenix of Earth’s legends. He suffers and dies so beautifully before being born anew, no less perfect than before. Phoenixes die in a fireball, though.

The Master experiments. Apparently Jack does too, in certain circumstances.

What the Master likes most, though, is keeping Jack alive. Death heals him, so the Master prolongs the gaps between. He scorches his name into Jack’s flesh and laments the fact that it’ll be gone the next time Jack ‘wakes up’.

He marks Jack as his in other ways too. He thinks the effect of that might be more permanent, somehow.


End file.
